


sweet dreams

by lovevalley45



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: A dream of something that never was.





	sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> man i was like huh i could write a cute steelhacker date fic. then i had to go and make it sad. so here we are. 
> 
> my first like actual fic for this fandom after not posting anything for four months. wow. anyways here ya go

Zari has had a lot of weird dreams lately, but this was a new one. Namely, that it wasn’t just weird, like some dude having sex with a three-boobed alien. It’s too familiar, too real, not like a weird porno.

The first thing she realizes is that she’s on a date. She isn’t dressed exceptionally nice for a date, just a sweater and some jeans with a bracelet that seems awfully familiar. It’s too clunky to be something Zari owns, but it’s close enough. She’s so happy, but so nervous. It was a promise, that once everything was normal, they would go here on a proper date. 

She looks over to see who she's with and well, Zari's not disappointed.

Her date is a brunet with his hair gelled up, with gentle eyes and strong arms. She holds his hand as they sit on the same side of the booth, ignoring the people around them. Zari’s never seen this man in his life. His green button down brings out his eyes as he smiles at her, but here with this stranger, her heart beats. He seems nice enough, and certainly not bad to look at. 

He makes a joke about a movie that’s way too old, and she nudges him with her shoulder as she smiles. Pretty and funny, too. She tucks her hair behind her eyes as he goes on, still close against him. Zari doesn’t get the joke, doesn’t even know what movie he’s talking about, but she doesn’t really have a choice in the matter. 

It doesn’t even feel like her dream. Every other dream has been a like a memory just out of reach, but this is too real and too fake to be a memory. How is that a normal date is less real than weird alien sex? That’s not a question Zari wants to ask right now.

He leans down to kiss her, and she kisses him back. His lips are soft, gentle, but they taste like tears. He hadn’t been crying, had he? This was a happy dream, a fantasy of someone else that Zari was trapped in. She didn’t want to pull away, knowing that when she did, it would all be over. But why? This was a date, a good date, a normal date. 

They were supposed to be happy. 

Zari woke up with a start. She wasn’t in a restaurant, she was alone in her room. She’d left the curtains open, the dark Seattle night greeting her as she sat up.

As she wiped the tears from her eyes, she felt a pang in her heart for the man she didn’t really know, didn’t really love. 

What a weird dream.

**Author's Note:**

> ay don't u love being sad? cuz i do


End file.
